Jealousy&Music and the occasional G string
by stacelala
Summary: RomanoxOC When he sees his brother flirting with his friend, will allow Jealousy to overcome him. What about when he hears Spain and her behind closed doors? or is it all a misunderstanding. Warning: Implied smut!


_"Lovino, are you okay? " Maria said trying to comfort the crying Italian, but it didn't work. As blood poured out of the newly formed wound, more cries would come out of Romano's mouth._

_"Romano, Ecuador!" Spain said trying to sound like the boss, "I told you you're not suppose to-" but his voice changes when he saw a broken vase and red liquid dripping down Romano's leg. "Romano, are you okay?"_

_"What do you think bastard?" Romano cried out, "I'm bleeding."_

_Spain sighed and picked the little boy up. Maria stood in silence as she watched her care taker clean his wound, bandage it, and tried to make him feel better. But Romano refused to smile. That is, until Spain took out his guitar. As Spain casually and rapidly plucked away on his guitar, beautiful sounds filled the room and a smile formed on the young Italian's face. And as Romano forgot about his wound, jealousy overcame the Ecuadorian wishing that she could make him smile like that._

_"Stupid Spain and his guitar," she said bitterly._

"Lovino!" Maria exclaimed running towards the now grown up Italian. She embraced him in hug and he blushed as her more than obvious breast pressed against his chest (he wasn't the only one that had grown up since their days with Spain).

"Come on Ecuador, call me Romano; we're at a word meeting so let's try to keep it professional."

She sighed sadly. She might have been new at this with recently gaining her independence and all but he was right.

"Okay, but we're still going to hang out later right?"

"Of course,"

"So whose this?" she asked pointing at a person behind him who very much resembled Romano.

"Ciao," the man said, "I'm Northern Italy, Romano's brother, but you can call me Feliciano if you like." Feliciano went up to her to hug her and kissed both of her cheeks. "Nice to meet you Bella."

A dusk of pink made it's way to Maria's cheeks as she shuddered, "I'm E-Ecuador, but you may c-call me Maria. N-Nice to meet you."

As the two talked frivolously, jealousy overcame the older Italian. "Stupid brother," he murmured as the meeting began.

"You bloody git! That was a recipe passed down from my mussie!" The English man shouted. Cue arguments and cue end of the meeting.

Maria stood there wide eyed and confused. "Does this happen in every meeting?"

"Pretty much," Felicano said, "now come on; lets get some real food. I know a place that serves great pasta. Come on brother."

As the three of them ate their food, Feliciano talked and occasionally flirted with Maria. Maria simply laughed and giggled at it all, but the other Italian just sat there sending death glares to his brother, frowning in jealousy. Maria noticed the frown and asked, "What's wrong Romano?"

He said nothing and just sat there eating.

Every moment she spent with Romano and his brother, Maria saw the same upset look on Romano's face; the look that would never seem to leave.

"I wish there was something I could do to make him happy," Maria whined as she walked aimlessly around the conference building. Just as she was about to leave, she heard the sounds of a familiar melody in the air. Instinctively, she followed the sound; walking through the large building and making many turns, she found the source of the delightful sound.

"Spain, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Ecuador," the Spaniard replied cheerfully, "I was just playing. Music always makes me happy after those depressing meetings."

"Yeah," Maria replied automatically. Then an idea hit her. "Antonio!" she exclaimed, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Hey Feli," Romano asked annoyed, "where's Maria, wasn't she with you."

"Ve~," his brother replied, "she was a while ago but then she was walking around some where."

"Danmit!"

"Hey big brother, do you like Maria," Italy asked bluntly.

Romano stood there fumbled as his face turned bright red. "I-I," was all he could get out.

"You should go tell her!"

"Maybe you're right," he said in search of his Ecuadorian friend.

After wondering the halls of the great conference building for what seemed like hours, Romano heard two voices behind a close door.

"Alright Maria, be gentle and passionate," Romano heard Spain say behind the door.

_"What the hell is Spain doing with her?" Romano thought. _

"It's easy for you to say. You're a Spaniard; it's in your blood to be good at it," Maria responded.

"Fine," Spain said defeated, "I'll slow things down for you. First make sure Little Antonio is on your lap correctly."

"Like this?"

"Yes. Now place your fingers on it the way I showed you before and make sure you press down hard enough or else it won't work."

"But Antonio," Maria whined, "if I do then my fingers will get rough." [4]

"Just do it. Now use your other hand and stroke [1] it gently until you get the rhythm right."

Maria giggled, "hey this isn't so hard."

"It gets harder, love," Spain said mockingly, "the last thing you have to do is slid your hand up and down while you stroke it, got it."

"I think I got it. Okay I'm ready to do this now."

"Wait," Spain exclaimed, "I think there's something wrong with your G-string [2]."

"That's enough!" Romano said bursting in the room. The angered expression on his face turned into a confused and shocked one when he saw the Spaniard and Ecuadorian sitting on the floor with guitars on their lap.

"Lovino," Maria said blushing madly, "I mean, Romano, h-hi."

Spain smiled and stated, "I'll leave you two alone," winking.

"What were you doing with Spain," Romano asked pouting.

Maria frowned at his pout before replying, "He was teaching me something."

"Knowing that bastard and what he was saying, it couldn't be anything good."

"Here," Maria said moving closer to the Italian, "I'll show you."

As she got on her knees in front of him [3], a pink dust began forming on his cheeks and Romano closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Maria wait, if you're going to do that then I need to tell you-" But Romano's dirty thoughts were silenced as he heard the sound of a familiar tune play. He gently opened his eyes to see Maria playing an acoustic guitar. The same acoustic and the same song Spain would play to cheer him up.

A small smile formed on his lips as he watched the girl play. When she finished, she looked up and felt relieved that Romano's once pouty face was gone.

"So did you like it," she asked timidly.

He answered her by wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace and whispering, "I love you, Maria."

"I love you too, Lovino."

Extended Ending:

"So why did you come barging in the room yelling at Spain before?" Maria asked playing with her boyfriend's hair.

"W-well," he said trying to figure out how he was going to explain himself, "I thought you and Spain...and stroke.. and hard... and G-string."

Maria pouted disapproving of the brunet's thoughts. "Pervert," she said before heading to his bedroom, "you should know I would make someone work before playing with my g-strings."

Romano eyed her curiously before she said, "Come one Romano, let's put you to work."

As he followed her into the bedroom, blood from his nose gushed everywhere.

[4]: okay if you play steel string guitar too much, you will develop calasis aka: rough skin

[1]: I know you technically strum a guitar but my (guy) friends and I were being guitar pervs one day and I decided to keep it that way

[2]: The third string on the guitar is actually called the G string b/c of the musical note it play when you pluck it (g note)

[3]: Knee sliding position for you rock stars out there but in context and any dirty mind sound like a bj status


End file.
